Sadistic Scheme of Love
by matsukanishi09
Summary: What happens when a perverted and a troublesome senpai tried to disarray our favorite pair's World War 3? Answer: CHAOS. And now, they face the wrath of both the jealous Flame Caster and the maddened Ice Queen. MxN. Reviews! Oneshot


**Whoo!!! My second fic and my first one-shot… I gotta admit that I'm addicted with TonoxMikan pairings… (For those who are ignorant who Tono is—better read the manga…) I wanted to spare some time creating this fanfic for I've been focusing my time with **_**Farm Disaster**_**… hope you'll read it as well (Prince of Tennis fic)!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T rightfully own Gakuen Alice!! Hmph!! (Unplugs keyboard out of frustration)**

**(Plugs it back to continue fanfic)**

**----------- N-A-T-S-U-M-I-K-A-N -----------**

"Kya!!! I'm bored!!! Where the hell is that brat??" Tono ascribed grumpily at his sleeping kouhai, who was decently perched on a Sakura tree.

"Tono-senpai!! Shut your trap!! I'm sleeping he--!!" Tsubasa roared, but was rudely interrupted as his senpai's hand masked his mouth.

"Shh. Listen!!" Tono glared intensely, his other hand grasping the tree to support their weight.

"Shut up, Polka dots." A shrill voice from afar reached their fiendish ears.

"Hey!!! You just ate the Howalon I bought and you had the right to reprimand me???" A hateful shriek followed, making the two unwanted spies to cringe in annoyance.

Fortunately, the bell for the Elementary Division rang.

As the two brats trotted while generating World War 3, Tono unveiled his bleeding ears from the bloody uproar he witnessed, together with Tsubasa. They sweat dropped at the mere thought that those two never get along despite their obvious liking towards each other. After a few minutes of being dazed, they eyed one another; sadistic glints were present on their orbs.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? Tono presumed, his perverted ego cramming his senses.

"Guess I do." Tsubasa enthusiastically replied.

The two barbarians hopped down the tree where they made a pact with one another.

A pact considering freakish schemes involving the greatest couple Gakuen Alice encountered.

And they will fully execute it tomorrow.

They're sure this would be great.

--------------------

It was summer and classes abruptly ended up yesterday. The students of the Academy are now enjoying solitude and harmony, fully aware that they will never meet Jinno-sensei in front of them for two whole months, blabbering gibberish which are too hard to understand.

"Hotaru!!! Where are you?" A pigmented fourteen-year old lass wandered along the corridors, aspiring that she'll find the love of her life riding on her infamous scooter—but gods doesn't plan the said meeting.

BAM!!

Mikan impacted on someone on her way. She waited for the hard, cold pavement to catch her, make her butt sore, scatter her books everywhere, and destroy her project—

She fluttered her eyes, only to realize that two arms were cozily wrapped around her petite waist. Her head was resting on her savior's chest; the drastic beating of his heart was very audible. She turned scarlet as he held on her tighter, their proximity holding no space in between. His breath tickled her flushed cheeks, making her turn bloodshot once again. She squirmed a little, only to encourage the perverted person to mutter…

"Yo, brat… You shouldn't stare into space." The familiar sarcastic voice rang her ears, her eyes widened in agitation.

He loosened his grip, wanting the maiden to witness his godly features. God, has she grown, he noted; looking deviously at the damsel in front of him, who was smiling deeply in happiness.

"T-Tono-senpai!! It's been a long time!!" She cried, and pounced, onto her freaky senpai, who feverishly grinned to have the fully-developed girl entrapped into his wandering arms.

"It had been a year, brat. Good thing the Academy dialed up for some matters. But, I can spend my time all day with you, for now." He winked at his kouhai, his arms still wrapped freely around her.

She offered him a genuine smile, her flamed cheeks returned to their rosy color. It had been a year since Tono, the perverted Amplifier, graduated and left the Academy. They weren't able to contact each other due to his busy schedule and her, being targeted by the Academy. Now that he returned for some business, made her heart skip a beat and jump in joy.

"Come on, I'll treat you some Howalons!" Tono demanded, thus, making the childish but adorable happy-go-lucky brunette cling onto his arm.

Unbeknownst to the retreating figures, three pairs of eyes from different directions were watching their every move. One; sighed both in frustration and defeat, obvious to the plots that stupid senpai of his is 'perfectly' executing. Another; lowered down the camera at hand, Rabbit signs sparkling in her lavender eyes. Last; Crimson orbs flamed in fury; cursing incoherent words under his breath and releasing a dark aura that made everyone back out at the sight of him.

These three people were trapped within their own reveries of money, plans and comebacks. But they shared one thought in common.

_'I'm going to follow those idiots no matter what!'_

---------------------

_"Pace 1, complete. I'm here with Imai and I surely feel that Hyuuga was tailing behind the two of you as well." _Tsubasa reported with the use of Hotaru's amazing inventions.

"Mmhhmm… This is delicious!!!" Mikan, who was undoubtedly dense with her current situation, was relaxing at Central Town, with a large box filled with her desired Howalons.

Tono stared at the brunette with lustful eyes, mentally detailing on how beautiful she had become. Her curves were at the right places, even if she ate gluttonously. Sparkling auburn tantalizing orbs surrounded with long black lashes were quavering against the wind. Her silky hazel hair tied up in two pigtails, swayed on her nape. God, how he prayed that the ribbon would fall off.

His prayers seemed to be answered.

Mikan, who was completely entrapped within her Howalon world, didn't realize that her ribbons were loose and now, her long hair fluctuated endlessly on her back, making her poor senpai drool on his shirt.

_'You're really lucky, Hyuuga Natsume.' _He praised.

Totally agreeing with his raging hormones, he didn't hesitate on inching forward while the goddess was completely inside fantasy's realm. He cupped the lass's puffy cheeks, and lifted her chin so that she can meet his gaze. He was readily prepared to smooch the girl's cherry-colored lips. But then, fate never destined that to happen.

"GAH!!!!!!!" A booming cry snapped Mikan out of her trance. She twisted her head in curiosity, only to find her malicious senpai to be engulfed in a sea of flame.

"Senpai!!!" She rushed forward, only to be dragged away by a convulsed flame caster and was hung onto his shoulder.

Mikan was shocked with Natsume's sudden actions. She had completely bygone her blazing senpai, who was currently drenched with Hotaru's Elephant Sprinkler. She glanced at the silent boy who carried her, oblivious to where they were headed to. He halted with his steps and threw Mikan vigorously to the hard ground.

"OW!!!" She rubbed her sore butt, stood up and mustered a deathly glare towards the rude bastard in front of her.

"Next time you'll drag me, you better—" Her words were drowned away as he pinned her brutally. Her petite frame was deluged with his and the tree trunk. Heat crawled up to her cheeks as she gazed at the new Natsume with petrified eyes. He smirked at the sight of her reaction. He simply fastened his right arm around her waist, making the maiden gasp in surprise.

"Oi, Ichigo kara." He provoked with the evil squint present in his monotonous voice.

His smirk deepened with the retorting look she gave.

"Why you!!!—" She was obstructed once again, but this time, differently.

Natsume crushed his lips with hers ferociously, imitating a hungry lion. He craved for her soft lips for almost four years. He wrapped his other arm around her nape, dredging the kiss.

Mikan, however, stiffened in complete hysteria, not admitting the fact that Natsume, THE Hyuuga Natsume she loved for almost four years was kissing her like some food he desired.

Natsume was sickened. Mikan wasn't kissing him back. She just stood there, like a porcelain doll, which's completely fragile and will break off any minute he releases her. He nibbled on her lower lip, fabricating the lass to open her mouth in surprise. He slipped his tongue in, and wandered around her diminutive mouth. How could she shout that loud when her mouth was as dwarf as this? He wondered.

Mikan finally gave in as he entered his tongue inside her mouth. She kissed him back as her hands disheveled his raven locks. They wished that they can last within that position forever, but was ended when one of their basic needs got in the way.

Air.

The panted as they untied their sweet kiss. They focused within each other's gaze, the faint color of magenta present on their features. As they recovered their normal selves, the latter whispered unintelligible words at her dainty ears, and left with a smirk on his face. The brunette smiled at she slouched under the certain tree, rays of sunshine passed onto her face.

----------------

"You're all dead." Hotaru glared at her two sweating senpais. She focused her upgraded Baka Gun at the sweating figures who hugged each other as they shivered in fright.

"I-Imai.. W-we d-d-didn't m-mean t-to." Tsubasa waved his hand in denial, knowing how cruel the Ice Queen can get.

"Y-yeah. I-I though I'd refresh a bit! I-I didn't notice your camera here." Tono faltered in hasten, not wanting to taste the bitterness Mikan gets everyday.

"You're going to regret it." She replied mercilessly, firing her Baka Gun, Horseshoe Glove and Baka Canon simultaneously, making her senpais cry in total pain.

Of course, who wouldn't taste the wrath of the emotionless Imai Hotaru at situations like this? There she was, who negotiated with these two morons to spy on Mikan, and what does she gets in return? A broken video camera. Hell likely broke up as she lost the opportunity to become rich, again. And now, she, who wasn't satisfied with anything, is plotting on her revenge for these two scumbags.

Blackmail. It reminded her of the pictures she captured with a fly bug installed on their rooms.

Poor Tsubasa and Tonouchi. They never inquired Ruka on how bad Hotaru was to be renowned nemesis.

-------------------

"What are you smiling at, aho?" Hotaru queried as she perched beside her so-called best friend after her war with her senpais.

"Nothing." She beamed while facing the emotionless lass.

Hotaru raised her eyebrows in suspicion, yearning for a better answer from the idiot.

"Perfectly nothing." Mikan closed her eyes, the smile still present on her face.

Hotaru gawked at her friend for a little longer, analyzing her expression. When she was finally animated, she closed her eyes as well, knowing that by tomorrow, everything would be fine.

_"Don't come near that perverted senpai of yours. I'll burn you if you'll disobey me. You're mine and mine alone."_

**----------- N-A-T-S-U-M-I-K-A-N -----------**

**Gah!!! My first NatsuMikan fic!!! Hope you like it… I fully accept flames!!! Reviews will help as well!!!! If you want to read my first story, visit the Prince of Tennis section and look for **_**Farm Disaster**_**. It's a RyoSaku pairing so I would want you to read it as well… Thanks for reading this!!! I hope you'll give me precious reviews!!!! I'm just a newbie… so don't go hard on me!!! Purple button:3**


End file.
